legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P9/Transcript
(Diana is seen sitting in the throne at the underground base) Diana:.......... (Diana is seen looking confused) Diana:....This is....weird. (As Diana sits there, she notices Father Teragan and the hired muscle together waiting) Diana:..... (Suddenly Diana sees several robed people entering the room) Diana: Huh? Teragan: Ah, you've arrived. (The people gather in formation as Teragan approaches) Teragan: GREETINGS FOLLOWERS OF SHINING ANIMUS! TODAY! IS A JOYOUS DAY! Diana: The heck? Teragan: As all of you know: We of the Shining Animus are followers to the path of the new future! (The people cheer) Teragan: And you also know, we've been laughed at, humiliated, and even harmed for speaking the truth! Robed Man #1: I WAS THROWN IN THE DUNGEON FOR SPEAKING THE TRUTH!! Robed Woman #1: MY HUSBAND SMACKED ME WHEN I REVEALED THE TRUTH! Robed Man #2: WE'VE ALL SUFFERED FOR THE TRUTH!!! Teragan: Yesh, but now our suffering has paid off! (Teragan reveals a painting that shows people dying of starving) Teragan: Hundreds of years ago, our order foresaw the famine that plagueD the kingdom! Diana: *Gasp* (Teragan shows another picturing showing zombies) Tergan: We also foresaw the zombie invasion that the wizard created! Diana: H-Huh!? (Another picture shows the kingdom being destroyed) Teragan: And we have foresaw a tragedy that will hit the Kingdom! One that will destroy it and ALL who dwell in it! But... (The final picture is the one with Diana look alike) Teragan: Our Goddess! The one who will save us, she would protect all of us from the great destruction, and lead us ALL to a new age! Diana:.... Teragan: And she! Has finally arrived! (Teragan shows Diana to everyone) Diana:.......... Cultists:....... Diana:.... *Slowly waves* Hi? Cultist #3: IT IS HER!! Cultist #4: JUST AS THE PROPHECY FORETOLD!! Cultist #5: SHE'S AS RADIANT AS I ALWAYS IMAGINED!! Diana: *Thinking* What is going on....?? Teragan: Yes, it's her! The Goddess that will save us all! Cultist #7: I did expect her to be a bit....older though. (Suddenly everyone looks at the one who spoke) Teragan: You dare question what appearance our Goddess chooses!?! Cultist #7 ! N-NO! NO I WOULD NOW- Teragan: SEIZE THE NON-BELIEVER!!! (The other cultists grab the man) Cultist #7: NO BROTHERS NO!!! (The cultist brings the man up to the throne and forces him down in front of Diana who's even more scared and confused) Teragan: You have insulted our Goddess in front of your brothers and sister! You have dishonored us, and yourself! There is but ONE punishment befitting such blasphemy! (Teragan pulls out a sword) Teragan: Death! Cultist #7: !!!! Diana: !!! NO!!! (Teragan and the cult all looks in Diana in surprise) Diana: DON'T DO THAT!!! Teragan: B-But my lady! He spoke ill of you! Diana: HE was just confused was all! That's no reason to kill someone! Put that sword down! NOW!! Cultists:...... Teragan: Y-Yes my lady. Dear apologies. Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs